1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back supporting cushions and relates more particularly to a cushion for helping a lumbar spine distortion and assisting in the healing and correction of muscle tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cushions have been proposed as a back rest but these generally have not been found to be effective. Further, certain of these prior art devices are complicated in construction.